The return of Gunther Hessenhefer
by Junatina
Summary: "Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive," What happens when Tinka tells a lie to Gunther about her friends how will she react when he comes back and finds out everything? Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or the characters (Sigh!) Please read AN in chapter 11, Important!
1. The Return of Gunther Hessenefer

AN: Hey guys this is my new story, this story has no romance in this but I think you are going to like it, it is about Tinka and Gunther reuniting. I hope you enjoy and leave a lot of reviews and sorry I made it short I will try to make it longer.  
Oh and this is one year after Gunther left.  
Idea from Purplekatz402, that was a wonderful idea and I just had to use it.  
Please review!

Shake it up  
The Return of Gunther Hessenefer!

Tinka's P.O.V

"Guys is everything ready, are the balloons here, did you put the goat in the oven and did you get the eyeballs and did you...," I panicked but suddenly Ty stopped me.  
"Chilax, everything will be fine, you don't need to worry," said Ty.  
"Ty's right it may have been a year since you've seen him but you need to relax," my best friend Dina advised.  
"Sorry guys I am just scared if anything goes wrong," I replied calming down a little bit.  
"Don't worry everything will go perfect and you and Gunther will reunite and we will all be friends together," Rocky said.  
"Umm yeah about that...," I begin to say.  
Wait I can't tell them oh why did I lie to him!?  
And suddenly I faint.

Flashback ...  
A month after Gunther left  
I went on my computer and went on my account on Skype and logged on, I soon found out that Gunther was online so I did a video call.  
"Hey Gunther, how are you doing?" I asked.  
"I am doing fine, I miss you a lot, did you make any friends?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I made friends with...," I said.  
"You know what would be funny if you were friends with Rocky, Cece, Ty and Deuce, now what were you going to say?" He asked with a laugh and a smirk on his face.  
"I made friends with Candy Cho and the bull dogs and now were BFF's," I lied.  
"That's good, Umm sorry Tinkabell I need to go and plant the crops and milk the cows," he replied.  
"Oh that's fine, well bye," I said.  
"Bye," he replied.  
End of Flashback

"Hello, Tinka snap out of it," Deuce said while he snapped his fingers.  
I suddenly woke up and found a doctor in my house.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"Are you okay, you black out a little?" Cece asked.  
"Yeah and you were going to say something," said Rocky.  
"I actually don't rememeber, but thanks for asking," I replied.  
"Any time," replied Cece.  
And we all had a group hug.  
Then a door opened and I found Gunther standing their surprised and shocked.

AN: Sorry for ending the chapter with that it just felt like the perfect time to stop, please review.  
So what do you think!  
Bad, Good or Awesome?  
Hope you enjoyed  
And guys I have another story actually a series of one shots, it's called random moments, please read it has couples in the future and a lot of future one shots of my imagination and people's requests.  
Bye!


	2. I chose

AN: Hey guys I have tried to update faster because of how many reviews I have gotten which is excellent and thank you! And I only made this a few days ago!  
Oh and before we start with the story if you like this story you should read my other two Random Moments and The Shake it up Awards!  
Oh and do you like my new pic for the story?

Now on with the story

Please Review!

Tinka's P.O.V

We all had a group hug.  
Then a door opened and I found Gunther standing their surprised and shocked.  
"Gunther what are you doing here I thought you were coming at 8: 00 it's only 4:00?" I asked  
"Vhat are they doing here?" he asked.  
"I asked you first," I said.  
"I got a flight earlier to see you and your friends the bull dogs but I was very surprised to see them here," he replied.  
"Wait you lied to him about us being your friends?" asked my best friend Dina.  
"Yeah, it's just I freaked out a bit," I answered.  
"Why, what's so bad about us being your friends?" Deuce ask.  
"Yeah, I don't understand?" Ty agrees.  
I tell them about the video call with Gunther.  
"So that's why you were acting weird?" Asked Ty.  
"Kinda Yeah," I replied.  
"Gunther, are you mad at me?" I ask with a sad tone.

Gunther's P.O.V.

"Gunther, are you mad at me?" my sister Tinka asked.  
I wasn't sure what to say I was so frustrated that I couldn't answer her but I came up with something.  
"It either you chose them or me!" I shout.  
"Wait, what?" They all shout back at me.  
"Like I said its either Tinka choses you guys or she goes with me and has her old life back," I reply.  
I didn't really mean that I was just so angry and frustrated all I could think about was bad thoughts and that was one of my worst thoughts.

Tinka's P.O.V.

He actually asked me to chose him or my friends, with him I was always the glitter freak but with my friends I was a normal and cool girl, I just didn't want to disappoint them.

Flashback with Gunther  
In the old Country  
10 years ago

"Hey Gunther wanna play with the goats and me?" I ask.  
"Sure," he replies.  
We went and played with the goats we had lots of fun.  
Gunther could tell they weren't try but since there grass was all finished we went and planted some more.  
Luckily we found some grass for them so I put the grass in my hand and brought it to the goat but all of a sudden all the goats were heading towards me they were all pushing each other to get the grass, some started to jump before I knew it 10 of the goats were going to jump on me!  
Gunther whistles and pulls me away from the goats.  
All the goats went back to normal and Gunther showed me how to feed them properly.  
"Thanks Gunther you saved my life," I thank.  
"That would be the least i would do for you," he replies.

End of Flashback

Flashback with Rocky, Cece, Ty and Deuce  
Two months after Gunther left

We were all playing on the swings acting like little kids.  
"Hey guys I am going to go and get some water from the near by water cooler," I tell them before I leave.  
"Sure," Rocky replies.  
I go to the water cooler and I find Candy Cho and Bull Dogs, I tried to go to the swings quickly but they noticed me.  
"Hey, Glitter Freak where is your leader the Captain of the glitter freaks?" She asks with a smirk on her face.  
"None of your business," I reply trying not to cry.  
"Oh miss Glitter Freak going to cry!" Candy Cho replies back.  
"Candy, stop it and go away," says a familiar voice which were my friends.  
"Oh why are you guys here new body guards," Candy replies with a smirk on her face.  
"Oh, I will get that smirk off your face," Rocky replies.  
"Oh yeah, miss second place, how are you going to do that?" She asks back.  
"GRRR!" Rocky screams.  
"Hold It down rocky I have an idea, we will have a dance off," Cece replies.  
"I agree to that," Candy replies.  
In the end Rocky won and Candy lost and started to run off and cry.  
I thank them and we all hugged.

End of Flash back

"Sorry everyone if any of you get disappointed but I chose...," I say with a calm voice.  
But suddenly I feel a little dizzy and before I know it I am on the ground.

AN: So there you have it sorry I keep ending chapters with cliff hangers it's just when your an author you want people to read it of course but if you end a chapter with a cliff hanger the reader will want to know more but in order to do that you have to read the story, hope hat helped with your writing for stories.  
So was it Bad, Good or Awesome?  
Which chapter was better, chapter 1 or chapter 2?  
Please review because the more reviews the faster I update!


	3. Miserable

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews but I was expecting much more reviews since I really believe in this story. But I will still update as soon as I can and hope my story gets more reviews and I will try to make my chapters longer.  
Oh and if you like this story you should read my other two Random Moments and The First Ever Shake it up Awards!

Please Enjoy and Review

Tinka's P.O.V.

I woke up finding myself at the hospital,the doctor found me awake and came to see me.  
"So how are you feeling?" He asks.  
"I am good thanks, do you have any idea why this happened?" I asked.  
"Umm not sure but I think it was from frustration, but the point is you are fine and you can leave in a few minutes," the doctor replies.  
"Oh that's good," I reply.  
The doctor left the room and went somewhere else.

Gunther's P.O.V

I was waiting outside of her room I was very eager to know if she was okay because I am her brother and I love her a lot more than anything if anything happened I would blame myself for it.  
I finally saw the doctor come out of the room and so I walk up to him.  
"Hey doctor, how is Tinka doing?" I ask.  
"Oh she is doing fine she is going home now," he replies.  
"Oh that is really good," I reply relieved.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I finally come out of the room and see Gunther and my friends.  
"Hey Tinka, are you okay?" Rocky and Cece asked.  
"Yeah you looked really sick," Ty agreed.  
"Don't worry I am perfectly fine," I reply.  
"Wanna go get some ice cream with us?" Deuce asked.  
"No thanks," I said.  
"Are you sure?" Dina asked.  
"Yes I am sure," I assure her.  
Before I knew it they went to go get some Ice Cream and I was left alone with Gunther.  
I quickly got out of the hospital before Gunther could notice because I didn't feel like talking to him or actually anyone I was so miserable and I was a huge LIAR!

Gunther's P.O.V.

I didn't notice that Tinka left until she left the room that is how I knew that she was still mad at me, she probably now hates my guts because of what I said I was just so angry, surprised and shocked.  
I soon went back home and for some odd reason Tinka wasn't there!  
It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep, I hope Tinka comes back.

Tinka's P.O.V.

When I ran out of the hospital I ran straight home but I realised Gunther was going there two so I went to my favourite place to go to which was the park.  
I heard some beautiful music playing and I couldn't help but start to dance a little.  
I was so frustrated but when I heard the sound of that lovely music it made me forget about everything that happened I was so calm and I got sleepy so I ran back to my house, went to my room and went on my bed and fell asleep.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about Tinka and what happened and tomorrow would be the first day back in school for me so I was really nervous.  
I kept trying to get those horrible thoughts out of my head but I just couldn't so I decided to play my radio and luckily it had my favourite music on, my parents don't even know what an IPod is, so they just bought me my own radio!  
Soon I fell asleep.

Tinka's P.O.V.

In the Morning...

I woke up since I heard my chicken alarm ringing, I went to the bathroom, washed my face and ever since Gunther was gone I didn't wear such glittery clothes and didn't take long on choosing clothes but now Gunther is back and he will now be angry about what I am wearing and so I decided to put my favourite glitter outfit that said Tinka on it and it was the last thing I wore with Gunther.  
I am so ready to be humiliated! Yay!  
I went and ate some toast and went out of my house to go to school.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I woke up from the sound of Tinka's alarm so I washed my face and hands and brushed my teeth I went in my closet and wore something cool since I would make a good impression and Tinka loves wearing those kind of clothes now.  
I ate my breakfast which was toast and went out.

At school

Tinka's P.O.V.

I went to my locker to get out my stuff and then Gunther and my friends came.  
"Okay it's time you tell us who you chose?" Dina asked.  
"Yeah it's about time you tell us," said Deuce.  
"Who do you pick?" Asked Gunther.  
"Umm," I reply.  
"Stop it tell us now!" Cece asks very eager for an answer.  
"Guys, stop rushing her let her take her time," said Rocky.  
"Yeah but she is so going to chose us," Ty said.  
"No she isn't, she is going to chose me," Gunther replies.  
They start fighting like 6 year olds.  
"I chose neither of you!" I shout and run off crying.

Gunther's P.O.V

What! She didn't even chose her own brother?  
Well now that was a waste, of such ugly clothing maybe I should put some glitter on. Before I could put it Candy and the Bulldogs come to talk to me.  
"You look cool today, want to sit at the popular table with us?" She asks.  
"Sure baybee's," I reply.  
"Keep that look every day and stop that foolish accent and I will make you a permanent popular bull dog!" She says.  
The bell rang so we all went to class but as soon as class was dismissed I went to the cafeteria with the bull dogs.

Rocky's P.O.V ( AN: Finally right?)

My buds and I went and sat on empty chairs with a table which we put our food on we were so bored without Tinka she always use to make us laugh with her stories about the old country, we all just sat their bored and ashamed of ourselves because of what we did to our wonderful friend.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I went out of class but I didn't go to the cafeteria, I went outside to get some fresh air. The weather was beautiful I kind of missed sitting with my friends but they were being so thoughtless and especially Gunther, I was bored so I decided to sit on the edge if the water fountain and all if a sudden I fall in!  
I see Candy their with her new best friend and my enemy Kristen Wibbler laughing at me. Oh how I hate them!  
This is totally the worst day ever!

AN: So what do you think I made a nice long chapter for you to enjoy.  
Which chapter was better? 1, 2 or 3?  
So was it bad, good or awesome!  
Please review!  
Oh and if you like this story you should read my other ones Random Moments and The First Ever Shake it up Awards!


	4. By myself

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update, i was very busy with my other stories, thanks for some of the lovely reviews!  
If you like this story read my other two Random Moments and The First Ever Shake it up Awards!  
Not much left to say but enjoy!

Thanks for my amazing beta reader!

Please Review!

Tinka's P.O.V.

After school, I went to my house before anyone could make fun of me but I was to late because Candy Cho and Kristin Wibbler went in my direction.  
"What's wrong no friends or brother to protect you?" Asked Candy pretending to be sad.  
"Maybe they ran away because of her horrible fashion sense," laughed Kristin.  
"Leave me alone," I replied trying to be brave.  
"Okay, we will but just to tell you Gunther is going to be part of our group," said Candy.  
"What!" I shout loud enough for only them to hear.  
"Yeah, I'm part of their group but not in sports because I don't want to be one but I am still Candy's BFF," Kristin laughed.  
"See you later," said Candy as they walk away.  
"GRR!" I shout.

I run quickly to my house before anyone could see me and I lock myself in my room and started to do my homework.  
I was very miserable ever since Gunther came, he was so selfish and I couldn't find out why.  
For now I will have to stay like this until all this nonsense stops but for now I will be ready to get bullied and humiliated.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I was still at school in the gym because Candy and her new BFF and Tinka's enemy Kristin told me to meet them at the gym.  
"Hey Gunther," said Kristin.  
"Hi," I reply nervously.  
"I know that now you have no friends so I am giving you a deal," said Candy smiling.  
"I'm listening," I replied.  
"If you can stay cool without your crazy accent I will let you join our group," Candy replied.  
"Deal," I reply.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Gunther," said Kristin.  
They walked away but I remembered last time, Ty was the one that helped me stop with my accent and dress cool.  
I was wondering how I could be cool like Ty.  
I had to think of something, I know I will try by myself.

I went to my house and went in my room and started to practice, I borrowed Tinka's mirror and started.  
"Hey bay-bee," I say.  
"No, hi Laydee," I say.  
"No! Hey guys," I say.  
"Yes, what is up," I say.  
"I mean sup," I say trying to act cool.  
"That sounds a bit weird, what's up," I finally say.  
Yes I say to myself and then I look in my closet to find some cool clothes to wear and I only found glitter and sparkles with shirts that say G.  
So I decided to go to the mall but then I realised I needed to do my homework, I decided to go to the mall first since it closed at 9 at night and I only had a few hours left.

I went to the mall and I realised I was a bit hungry so I went in bob kabobs and found a guy that somehow knew me.  
"Hey man, you must be Gunther everyone told me about you, I'm Logan what would you like to order?" Logan asks.  
"Umm I will have a normal kabob," I reply. (AN: sorry I don't know much about kabobs except their in sticks)  
"Okay it will be ready in 10 minutes, see you later," he replies.  
"Okay," I reply.  
I went in the mall and I found a shop full of really cool clothes so I went inside and found the clothes that were a perfect price and I bought about 10 new shirts and 5 new pairs of jeans and some cool sneakers and a pair of converse, Candy and Kristin is going to be very pleased.  
I went and got my kabobs.  
"Hey Gunther want to go and sit down and talk, I've finished work?" Logan asked.  
"No thanks I am very busy," said Gunther.  
"Okay," he replies.  
Soon I went back home and did my homework thinking about tomorrow.

Logan's P.O.V.

Gunther was very different than what the others told me about, well actually everyone was different lately and I was wondering why, I am not in the same school as them so I was clueless on what was going on.  
I had to find out and then I see my friends and frenemies, Rocky, Cece, Deuce and Ty but no Tinka.  
I overhear them talking about Tinka and Gunther and then I heard the whole story about what happened.  
I just had to help them, I needed a plan and I knew exactly what I had to do.

AN: Logan is now in the story, how is he going to help?  
So many questions most of them will be answered in the upcoming chapters.  
You may think the story is about to end but it is just getting started and it is far from still will be more mysteries and drama, the more reviews the faster I update.  
So was it bad, good or awesome?  
Which chapter was better?


	5. Setting up the plan!

**AN: Thnaks for the amazing advice and reviews of my story, the story is still far from the end and there is going to be loads of drama that isn't just about Tinka and Gunther, you will see soon enough.  
The more reviews the faster I update and you find out more.  
The chapter maybe a bit boring but I assure you that it will get better!  
Oh and not many Tinka in this she might be in the upcoming chapters more.  
**  
Please review and enjoy!

Logan's P.O.V.

At the cafeteria

I planned everything I was going to do, since Gunther and the gang wouldn't get along and that was the reason Tinka wasn't friends with them my plan was to get them together in a room by themselves while I watch from the camera outside, all I need to do is text them to come and meet me at my house even though they don't exactly know where it was I'll just text them my address.

I quickly texted them to come and meet me at my house.  
My text was:

Hey Gunther,

meet me at my apartment after school.  
Here is the address

apple street  
Washington building  
Third floor  
Door 4

Bye..

I texted the same to Rocky and tolls her to pass it on to the gang.

The bell rang and I went to class, can't wait until after school.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I was sitting with the bull dogs since they really like how I changed myself but honestly I don't like how I changed myself but I had to do it or else I would have no friends.  
I suddenly got a text from Logan telling me to meet him at his apartment after school, I replied to him :

I'll be there.

I clicked the send button and I carried on talking to Candy and Kristin.

Rocky's P.O.V.

Cece, Dina and I were sitting together while Deuce and Ty went and sat with their new friends, we were really bored and had nothing to do, suddenly I got a text from Logan I read it and it said to meet him at his apartment and to pass it on, he wasn't really my friend anymore but I knew it had to be something important.

I told Cece and she didn't reply with a good thought.

"Why so we have to go to little scooter's house, Dina doesn't even know him, so why does she have to go as well!" she shouted loud enough for only me and Dina to hear.

"We need to go because he wouldn't have texted us if it wasn't important," I replied.

"Fine!" Cece replied.

"Umm who is this Logan guy?" Dina asked.

"Oh he is a dumb, stupid boy that is really mean and acts like a villain," said Cece.

"Umm can I hear it from Rocky?" Dina asks.

"Fine," Cece replies.

"Logan is a very nice guy, the only reason Cece hates him is because he fired her from Bob kabobs," I explained.

"Oh okay," said Dina.

"I'm going to text Ty and Deuce right now to come over to his house," I said.

I texted the message and the address to them and they quickly replied back and they told me they would come.

Tinka's P.O.V.

Today everyone was happy but me which really bugged me since yesterday they were very miserable. Something was going on and I had no idea what it was but it wasn't any of my business so why should I care.

I was really angry, miserable right now in my life I think now is the time for me to apologist to them.

I'll text them after school to meet me at Crusty's.

I texted them this:

Meet me at Crusty's we need to talk

They replied back:

Sorry we're going to Logan's house, maybe next time.

That really hurt me especially since none of them like Logan that much.

Soon the bell rang and I went to class.

Logan's P.O.V.

After School

I quickly ran to my house excitedly, Tinka would appreciate what I did for her even though it was none of my business I felt like helping.

Soon Rocky and the whole gang came in and then Gunther.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Gunther.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Rocky.

AN: ooh another cliff hanger, hope you liked this chapter the next upcoming chapters are going to be even better and hope you enjoyed sorry if this chapter was not really good but the next chapters will be even Better than good.  
Please review this story and my other ones.  
:) :) :D :D!


	6. Making up

AN: So here is the sixth chapter of the story, this story may have a little more drama then the last chapter but the next two chapters are planned to be really good chapters.  
Hope you enjoy and leave a lot of reviews!

Logan's P.O.V.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Rocky.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Gunther.

"I have brought you here together so you can stop this nonsense and finally get along and make Tinka happy," I replied.

"Why do you care about Tinka so much?" Gunther asks.

"You like my sister too?" Gunthers asks.

"No because you guys are best friends you should get along," I replied.

"No us and Gunther we never friends and never will be," said Ty.

"Umm guys I barely know who Gunther is so I do I have to be in this conversation?" Dina asked.

"GET TO KNOW MORE PEOPLE DINA!" Everyone screamed.

Gunther and the gang kept on fighting and soon two hours passed and they finally were starting to calm down.

"Well I guess we were so selfish because we wanted Tinka to be one of our buds," said Ty.

"No I should be sorry, the reason I made Tinka chose was because I thought I would lose her because she would always hang out with you," Gunther replied.

They all had a group hug and I joined in.

"Guys, I think we need to apologies to Tinka," suggested Ty.

"Oh right, well then I'll tell her to come over," said Gunther.

"Fine with me," I replied.

Gunther texted Tinka to come over.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I was at home doing my homework, I was so mad at my so called friends and brother because they actually ditched me for Logan, yeah I said it Logan the person that always says the word ZAM!

All of a sudden I hear my phone buzz and find a text from Gunther telling me to come over.

I replied with :

Sorry not comin busy with my new buds!

I know it's a lie but I had to do something I don't want them to think Im lonely.

The only problem is I have no friends and everyone thinks I'm a glitter freak.

I finally finish my long and tiring homework and so I decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

I went outside and I find a person coming up to me, Im guessing to humiliate me.

"Hi I was wondering if you went to John Hughes High School?" asked a pretty girl.

"As a matter of fact I do," I replied.

"My brother and I are joining that school tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" She asked.

"Umm sure, my name is Tinka Hessenhefer but you can call me Tinka," I replied happily.

"We'll my name is Jessica and this is my brother Jake," Jessica answered.

"Hi nice to meet you Tinka," said Jake.

"Nice to meet you both," I replied.

"Want to hang out at my house?" I asked.

"No thanks it's getting dark we need to go," said Jake.

"We'll bye," I replied.

"Bye," they both said with a wave.

I was so happy that I found some friends but I'm still not exactly sure why they would chose me Tinka Hessenhefer instead of some other kid since there both charming and beautiful.

Doesn't matter to me as long as I have friends to make Gunther and my ex friend jealous.

Cece's P.O.V.

"What do you mean she has new friends the last time I saw her she was alone and miserable!" I shouted.

"I don't know that's what the text said," Gunther replied looking at the text clearly.

"Let me see," said Dina.

Dina took a close look and realized Gunther was right.

"Well will just have to wait for tomorrow and apologize in person, lets do it I the middle of break," suggested Deuce.

We all agreed and soon all of us went to our house since it was getting dark.

AN: So what do you think?  
What is it bad good or awesome.  
Hope you enjoyed and please leave a lot of reviews!  
Well bye for now!


	7. Regret

AN: So here is chapter 7 of The Return of Gunther Hessenhefer, this chapter and the next will be very interesting and exciting and now I can assure you about that, hope you enjoy and leave a lot of reviews!  
So here is chapter 7

Gunther's P.O.V.

At the Cafeteria

I know I was friends with everyone no but we agreed that I could still sit with Candy for the time being because we think she has something to do with this.

"Oh Gunther your here, we need to tell you something," called Kristin.

"What is it bayb I mean Kristin," I replied.

"Okay we know that Tinka has no friends, to get our revenge we got two of my cousins Jessica and Jake who are charming and beautiful to pretend to be Tinka's friend and in the end they are going to dumper hard," Candy explained.

"Wow you make great plans Candy," said Kristin.

So that's how Tinka has some friends all of a sudden but what I have always been wondering why Candy hates Tinka and doesn't make fun of Rocky.

"Umm Candy why do you what revenge on Tinka and not Rocky?" I ask.

"It all started after the talent show," Candy explained.

Candy's P.O.V.

I started with my story

Flashback..

When they announced that the bull dogs and I won for not being selfish, Tinka got really angry and spilled juice all over me and got me humiliated in front of all the bull dogs and my brother as well.

They laughed at me and my own brother humiliated me and started calling me a loser they all quit since they all thought I was a clown.  
Soon I met new friends and I replaced them with my new friends but I missed my old ones.

So that's why I hate Tinka so much.

End of Flashback...

Gunther's P.O.V.

Wow, that's why Candy hates Tinka.

At least she has an excuse but that doesn't mean she can humiliate my sister 500 times.

But for now I just need to apologize to Tinka and I need to tell the gang about Candy's plan.

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you me Kristin, Gunther," Candy said happily.

"Yeah," I replied but I didn't really mean what I said.

"Bye guys," I said before running to the gang.

Cece's P.O.V.

Rocky,Dina, Ty and Deuce were sitting next to each other waiting for Gunther to give us some info.

We soon saw him running and we waved.

"We need to talk privately guys," Gunther said.

"Okay," Dina replied.

We went outside where no one could see us or hear us.

"I found out about Tinka's so called friends," Gunther replies.

Gunther tells us what Candy planned.

"Wow we have to help her," said Deuce.

"Thanks mr obvious!" Ty replied.

"Okay let's go and apologise to Tinka then," I replied.

"Okay," Rocky agreed.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I was at the cafeteria hanging out with my new friends, Jessica and Jake, they were so much fun.

Maybe even better than my old friends.

All of a sudden I see Gunther running up to me.

"We need to talk," he replies.

I went outside with him and he told me what Candy said.

"What do you mean, oh wait I understand you took away my old friends and now you want to take away my new friends? You know what Gunther your a pain in the bum!" I shout but only for us two to hear.

"Tinka I'm sorry but this time it's true," Gunther replies.

"No I won't have it," I sad and then walk away.

Gunther's P.O.V.

So that's what I get, I finally tell her the truth and she rejects me!

I suddenly get a text from Logan.

Meet me at my house, the gang are going to be there.

I reply with

I'll be there.

At Logan's House

I knock at the door and Logan answered.

"Hey Gunther come in," Logan welcomes.

I tell them about me an Tinka.

"Wow I guess we lost Tinka," said Rocky upset.

"She was my best friend," Dina said.

"No guys, this isn't goodbye she will see herself soon about her friends and hopefully come back," said Logan.

"Oh yeah we forgot about that," said Ty.

"We'll baybee's I'm back and I'm done with my coolness, I am going back to old country style as soon as Tinka comes," Gunther replies.

"Yeah!" They all shout.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I went back to Jessica and Jake and we started talking about the most hilarious stuff.

"Hey Tinka we want to show you something," said Jake.

"Okay," I reply.

They take me outside and all of a sudden they push me in the fountain and Candy and Kristin appears.

"Nice job guys," said Candy laughing as they walk away.

I start crying I guess Gunther was right, I have to apologise to them.

AN: So what do you think?  
Bad, good or awesome?  
Hope you enjoyed and leave a lot of reviews.  
Thanks for reading!


	8. Forgivness

AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been really busy.  
So here is one of the most dramatic chapters, this chapter will have something you would have NEVER expected.  
But hey everyone who is reading I am feeling that this story isn't really good compared to my other stories but that does not mean I'm giving up but I just think I need a bit more reviews.  
But hey I'll take what I can get oh and i would like to give a thank you to rafa number one an and Natalia for always reviewing.

So here is the eight chapter:

Tinka's P.O.V.

I had to apologise to everyone for my horrible behaviour, I guess they were right I had made a huge mistake from the beginning and I am just regretting it every single day.

I knew they were all at Logan's house and I remembered Gunther giving me his address so I went and ran quickly and luckily I was already dried up by the time I got there.

I knocked on the door and Logan answered.

"Tinka!" Logan said surprised to see her.

"Oh hey Logan I just went for a little swim in the fountain with my friends," I joke.

"Tinka come in," Logan replies.

I come in and I head to Logan's room.

"So I see you came back," Cece said.

"Cece don't be mean," Gunther said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Look guys I'm sorry about what I did, i was so selfish and mean," I apologised looking really sad.

"No Is should be sorry, the only reason I made you chose was because I was afraid of losing you," Gunther said apologetically.

"Aww," The gang said.

We all hugged a mad were so happy I finally got my old and n we friends back.

"So is everything back to normal?"Logan asked.

Yeah we all laughed.

We went downstairs and sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

We watched a nice comedy show that was hilarious, Logan got us some snacks and some juice and we all drank.

"You know guys I really missed you busy a lot, it's been a. Long time since we did this," I said.

"Your right," Rocky agreed.

Then I see Deuce put some music on and we all start I dance and laugh.

All of a sudden we see someone open the door.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice shouts.

"Kristin!" We all shout excluding Logan.

"What?!" She shouts back confused.

"Hey guys meet my cousin Kristin she is staying at my house for the weekend," Logan said.

"What!" Gunther shouts.

"Your cousin is my fashion enemy!" I shout.

I quickly got out of the door and run to the park which was my favourite place to stay.

Logan's P.O.V.

"Logan explain to use why you didn't tell us," Gunther aid.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid if it would ruin our friendship, I knew all of you hated Kristin so I didn't want to tell you I wanted too but. I realised you guys all hates Kristin so there you have it," I explain.

"Hey it's fine, it wasn't your choice if Kristin was going to be your cousin or not but you should of told us," Ty said.

"Yeah it's fine," Deuce added.

"Thanks guys but could you tell that to Tinka," I joke.

"I'll go 'cause I know where she is," Gunther replies.

I walked out of the door and heard them say there goodbyes.

Gunther's P.O.V.

I went to the park because. I knew that was Tinka's favourite place to go to, I finally arrived a few minutes later and I found Tinka sitting on the bench alone.

"Are you okay Tinka?" I ask.

"Of course I'm not! Ever since you came everything has been so confusing and frustrating for me, I want everything to go back to normal I don't want to be the glitter freak anymore!" Tinka shouts and starts to cry a little.

"Tinka, it's not Logan's fault that Kristin is his cousin nod plus ou don't have to be the glitter freak but I will be who I want to baybee and you can be who you want baybee, I was so mean cause I was afraid of losing you and now I know your growing up to make your own decisions," I reply.

"Thanks Gunther and your right about the Logan thing," Tinka replies a little bit more happy.

We suddenly hug and we head back to Logan's house and we find the gang still  
there even thought it was almost midnight.

"Hey Gunther and Tinka, what are you doing here?" Logan asks.

"Before I go home I want to say I'm sorry," said Tinka apologetically.

"It's okay," Logan replies.

"We'll I guess we're all friends again, right?" Rocky Asia.

"Yeah I guess we are but just one more thing left to do," Tinka replies.

"What is it?" Ty asks.

"Try to get Candy and Kristin to stop picking on me," Tinka said.

Everybody nods there heads in agreement.

AN: So what do you think guys?  
Should I continue?  
Was it bad, good or awesome?  
Please review and see you next time!


	9. The Old Bulldogs

**AN: Hey guys, almost to the near end of the story. So as you can see or read the story is full of drama and Tinka finally came back to her brother and friends. OH and this chapter is basically setting up, working out the plan. And of course doing the plan.**

**R and R if you'd like but not really needed.**

**So here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Gunther's P.O.V.**

"I guess there is only one thing left to do," Tinka said.

"What is it?" Ty asks.

"Try to get Candy and Kristin to stop picking on me," said Tinka.

Everybody nods there head in agreement.

"So how are we going to do it?" Deuce asks.

"Were still thinking of something, brainiac!" Ty replies back.

I was thinking about how I can help my story and it hit me.

"I've got it!" I said.

"What is it?" Cece asks.

"Since she hates Tinka so much because thanks to her she lost her old friends , if Tinka gets Candy's old friends back to Candy maybe Candy will forgive her," Gunther explained.

"That is a great idea, but what about Kristin?" Rocky asks.

"We'll deal with her later," I replied.

"I like the idea who agrees?" asked Logan.

Everybody agreed but Tinka because she was still thinking.

"I agree, what about you Tinka?" asked Dina.

"I'm not sure," Tinka replied.

"Come on Tinka, we don't have anything better," Gunther encouraged.

"Alright," Tinka said.

"Then let's do it," said Deuce.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow at school at break," Tinka replied.

"Then we've got a plan," said Gunther.

We all agreed and went home.

**The next day at school…**

**Tinka's P.O.V.**

I was in Math class doing my work, it was only five minutes till break and I was really bored who wouldn't be.

One of the good things about math class is Gunther was in the same class as me so before the teacher arrived I could talk to him.

It was now two minutes to break and Gunther sent me note that said:

Hey baybee/Tinka,

Were doing what we planned right?

But here is exactly what you're going to do:

Head to Candy's old friends which I remember were Bella, Alexis, Tom and of course Randy.

Apologize to them and tell them to be friends with Candy and reunite since you guys are really good together (But don't tell them that Candy misses them!).

Lastly **you **apologize to Candy and ask to become friends and hopefully be friends with Kristin as well.

So there is our plan do u agree?

I replied back with this:

Sure, luv the plan!

Will do it at break!

As soon as I gave Gunther the note, the bell rang.

I went out of the class and found my friends and Gunther waiting for me by the lockers.

"So you ready?"Ty asked.

"Totally," I replied bravely.

"Okay I told the others about the plan and even texted Logan about it so I think we're all ready," said Gunther.

"I guess we are," I replied nervously.

"What's wrong Tinka?" Rocky asked.

"I'm just nervous," I replied.

"Why?" Deuce asked.

"Because, what if anything goes wrong?" I reply.

"We will be right there with you," Cece replies.

"Yeah, I'm your BFF," said Dina.

"We will always be there for you Tinka," said Gunther.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to do what I was supposed to do weeks ago," I replied bravely.

"You go baybee," said Gunther.

I went in the cafeteria and I found the old bull dogs and there new leader Randy instead of Candy, I went and walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Look Randy, I remember you and Candy and the gang together happily, I think it's time to be friends with her again," I reply.

"Umm why do you care?" Bella asked.

"Because I care about friendship and something similar happened to me once," I said.

"I guess you're right," Randy replied.

"So what do we do now Randy?" Tom asked.

"We go and apologize to Candy," Randy replied.

"Yay, Candy is going to be back in the group," Alexis cheered.

"Well, what are you waiting for guys, let's go," I replied happily.

"Why do you need to go?" Randy asked.

"I need to say something to Candy as well," I said.

**AN: Sorry for ending it there, it was because I wanted to save something for the next and last chapter. Hope you enjoyed and R and R if you want! **


	10. Back To Normal

**AN: Hey guys, here is the last chapter of the story. Thank you everybody for your wonderful support. Here is the chapter. R and R if you want.**

**Tinka's P.O.V.**

"Well, what are you waiting for guys, let's go," I replied happily.

"Why do you need to go?" Randy asked.

"I need to say something to Candy as well," I said.

We all went to where we guess Candy was which was the popular table, Gunther and my friends came too just to watch or something like that.

We went up to Candy and Kristin.

"What are you doing here?" Candy asked angrily.

"We're here to apologize," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Candy that it's been like this for the past two years, I was so stupid to laugh at you like that, can we go back to normal and usual," Randy apologized.

"Yeah, I remember Bella, you and I were like BFF's ," said Alexis.

"Will you find a place in your heart to forgive us?" Tom asked.

"I don't know... YES!" Candy shouted.

"But what about us Candy?" Kristin asked pointing at the rest of the new bull dogs.

"Look Kristin, you were an amazing friend but anyone can tell that those other bull dogs were a part of your gang, I saw you talking to Tinka with those people which are a part of your gang," Candy replied.

"I guess we aren't really meant to be BFF's but at least were friends," Kristin said.

"Yeah," Candy said while hugging Kristin goodbye.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I asked.

"Thanks but that doesn't make us friends or anything just normal random people that know each other, got it?" Candy replied.

"Got it," I said happily.

I then told Gunther and my friends that I need to go talk to Kristin.

I ran up to Kristin.

"What do you want?" Kristin asked.

"Are you going to stop picking on me?" I replied.

"Look were going back to normal, your with your friends while I'm with my gang and Candy is with her gang and lastly were still fashion enemies," Kristin explained.

"Then bye," I replied.

"Bye and by the way those shoes that your wearing are so last season," Kristin laughed.

I went and got angry a bit but got over it since everything was back to normal and that made me happy.

Soon the bell finally rang and I went to class.

**After School…**

Gunther's P.O.V.

Tinka promised that she'd meet the gang and I at the park so I went to the park and found Tinka and Dina on a swing, Rocky and Cece on the other and Logan, Deuce and Ty standing.

"Hey guys," I said waving.

"You are 2 minutes late, you have disappointed us, just kidding," Cece laughed.

"Okay guys hop on the two other swings," Tinka said.

"Umm were not little kids," Ty replied.

"GET ON IT!" The girls shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Deuce said frightened.

The girls laughed.

Logan and Ty went on one swing and Deuce and I on the other and last swing left..

We were all like little kids laughing and screaming and having fun.

"Well, everything is back to normal except we have a new friend which is Gunther," Tinka said.

"I guess we are and of course I'm here, thanks for not remembering me," Logan replied.

"Sorry," Tinka said innocently.

"So, we all happy?" Rocky asked.

"I think we are, you Dina," Cece said.

"I think we are, what about you Deuce," Dina replied.

"I'm happy, you Ty," Deuce said.

"I'm happy and satisfied, what about you Logan," Ty replied.

"I'm actually pretty satisfied especially since you guys are my new friends," Logan said.

"Before you ask, I'm really happy and lastly, are you happy Gunther?" Tinka asked.

"I'm happy but what would make me happier is," I replied.

I was holding a water balloon behind my back and I suddenly threw it on the gang and started to laugh.

"You have been pranked baybee," I laughed.

Then it suddenly turned into a water fight, after that we all dried off and sat down at a near by bench.

"Umm Tinka, I want to give you something," I said.

"What is it?" Tinka asked.

I gave her a golden necklace that said Baybee.

Everybody awwed including Tinka.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I was so happy when Gunther gave me that necklace soon we all went home happily.

It was soon night and I was at my house writing in my new diary that my parents gave me recently.

I closed my book and sat on my bed and opened it again and decided to write about the crazy story about Gunther returning after I finished writing my story I wrote one last sentence that said:

**Wow wasn't that a crazy experience!**

**AN: So that was the last chapter of the story The Return of Gunther Hessenhefer. I hope you enjoyed the whole story and left some nice reviews its fine if you didn't that's fine but at least I hope you enjoyed the whole story. **

**Oh and please read the next chapter it's a very important author note.**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter of the story and enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, thank you for everybody who reviewed but there was a user that reviewed in every single chapter and that person was rafa number one fan.**

**The user always had good reviews which made me happy.**

**But thank you for everybody who reviewed!**

**I am kind of running out of ideas for stories so if you have any ideas on what story I should make write me a message, I might change it a bit but I might use it.**

**And if you liked this story, how about you read my other story called The First Ever Shake it up Awards, it's load of fun.**

**So goodbye and I hoped you have enjoyed.**

**!**


End file.
